Amor prohibido, de un ángel y de un demonio
by BlackAngel1454
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que los ángeles y los demonios son enemigos, y no puede existir una relación entre ellos, pero algo diferente esta por ocurrir. Un ángel y un demonio se enamoran, sus hermanos odian su relacion y hacen todo para arruinarla, ellos no lo acpetan y deciden romper las reglas, no importa el peligro que corren siempre sera con el objetivo de amarse siempre!
1. El ángel rubio

**Hola! Qué tal? Les traigo una nueva historia! Se basa en PPG X RRB!**

**Quiero decirles que voy a subir 3 capitulos de esta historia para luego continuar con mi otro fanfic PPG: La historia de mi vida**

**Nos vemos al final**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** El ángel rubio

En un sitio muy alejado de la tierra, en el cielo un lugar de pureza, amor, felicidad, paz, habia una enorme cantidad de ángeles. Ese lugar era muy pacífico, no había guerra, sufrimiento, dolor; todo era tranquilo. Todo el tiempo los ángeles se encontraban descendiendo a la Tierra, asegurándose de que todo este en paz.

Encima de una enorme colina de nubes, se encontraba una casa inmensa, en ella todo lo que la decoraba era color blanco. Los muebles, las habitaciones, las camas, la ropa, hasta la comida era todo blanco. En una habitación con tonos celestes se encontraba un ángel con cabellos dorados muy hermosos, su nombre es Bubbles. Su cabello dorado estaba recogidos con lazos azules en forma de dos colas de caballo que le llegaban a hasta los codos. Vestía un vestido blanco muy sencillo corto a la altura de sus rodillas, era banco pero en su sintura era decorado con un lazo celeste. Sus zapatos eran flats blancos. Sus ojos eran de un color celeste muy hermosos parecidos al cielo cuando el dia es soleado y no hay ni una nube. Encima de su cabeza se encontraba un aro dorado y en su espalda salian un par de alas blancas. Se encontraba mirandose al espejo, maquillandose ya que hoy dia era su primer dia de escuela. La educación era muy importante para los ángeles como los humanos. Bubbles entraba al cuarto año de secundaria pero por seguridad, todos los años estudiaba en una escuela diferente por lo que se podia decir que hoy era su primer dia en otra secundaria. Para acompañar su maquillaje Bubbles siempre cantaba una canción, además de ser el ángeles más hermoso, su voz era realmente encantadora, todos sentian placer y tranquilidad cuando la escuchaban cantar. Cantaba alegremente hasta que una voz le llamo:

"Bubbles, baja a desayunar"

"Ya voy" respondio Bubbles tranquilamente. Dejo su maquillaje encima de su cama y bajo a la cocina.

"Buenos dias" saludo Bubbles con una sonrisa.

"Buenos dias" respondieron dos chicas, la una se encontraba haciendo hot cakes y la otra esperaba el desayuno. La chica que cocinaba tenia el cabello muy largo, era de color naranja y estaba atado con un lazo rosado. Al igual que la rubia usaba un vestido blanco con la diferencia de que de que los bordes eran rosados y el vestido le llegaba con 5 centímetros a la altura de los tobillos y usaba los mismos zapatos. Sus ojos eran rosados. Su nombre es Blossom. La otra chica tenia el cabello negro, corto pero con un estilo muy a la onda. Usaba unos shorts blancos y un hoodie blanco. Sus zapatos eran unos convers blanco. Sus ojos eran verde limón. Su nombre es Buttercup.

La rubia se sentó mientras que Blossom servia los hot cakes a sus hermanas.

"Ya era hora, tu si tardas siglos en hacer unos simples hot cakes" dijo Buttercup mientras ponia miel y devoraba la comida.

"No empieces Buttercup, no queremos iniciar mal nuestro primer dia de escuela" respondio Blossom.

"No me sorprende que todos los años tengamos que asistir a una escuela diferente" dijo Buttercup mientras la veia aburrida.

"Son las ordenes de los arcángeles, no podemos hacer nada al respecto" dijo Blossom mientras empezaba a comer. "Pero esta vez cambiaron las cosas, de lo que se me informó es que desde ahora desenderemos a la Tierra como amigas, no como hermanas".

"¿Cómo amigas? ¿Pero porque?" pregunto Bubbles confundida.

"Los arcángeles mencionaron que ahora los demonios entran mas seguido a las secundarias, y para evitar peligro decidieron que seria mejor ir como amigas, asi que desde ahora en adelante me llamaran Momoko Akatsutsumi, Bubbles se llamará Miyako Gotokuji y tu Buttercup te llamaras Kaoru Matsubara" dijo Blossom con cara seria.

"Por lo menos iremos juntas a la misma secundaria y seremos compañeras" dijo Bubbles abrazando a sus hermanas. "Bueno debemos darnos prisa no queremos llegar tarde"

Con esas palabras Blossom y Buttercup asintieron con la cabeza y se apuraron ya que tenian que desender de los cielos a su forma humana y tomar el autobus como cualquier adolescente normal. Al parecer seria un lindo dia para las chicas, el dia estaba tranquilo, las tres estaban felicices por regresar a clases, bueno Buttercup tenía mucha flojera, no era mala estudiante, solo era que ninguna clase la encontraba interesante, pero en todas las escuelas que asistio era conocida como la chica mas atleta. A Blossom le interesaba más las ciencias, matemáticas y física, era la nerd de las tres, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo tareas o estudiando para los exámenes. En cambio a Bubbles, le interesa mas las clases de arte, unirse a los clubs de teatro y sobre todo hacer nuevos amigos, claro que de hombres haria muchos amigos ya que ella es la mas hermosa de sus hermanas, y esas eran sus cualidades: belleza, bondad, gentileza, felicidad y delicada. Todos la amanban mucho y cuando se sentia triste, todos encontraban la forma de hacerla reir.

Ya era hora de ir al autobús. Las chicas agarraron sus cosas y se transformaron en una luz blanca que en pocos momentos aparecieron de otra forma en la tierra. La ropa de Bubbles cambio a un top celeste, unoa jeans azules, convers negros. En sus muñecas usaba dos brazaletes el uno era azul y el otro amarillo. Su cabellos seguia de la misma forma. Su aro dorado y las alas se ocultaron. La ropa de Blossom cambio a una camiseta rosa con mangas largas rojas, un jean azul y unas botas cafés. Su pelo se quedo exactamente igual. Al igual que Bubbles su aro dorado y sus alas se ocultaron. Y la ropa de Buttercup cambio a ser una camiseta verde claro como sus ojos. Unos jeans negros. Unos tennis deportivos de color verde claro con blanco y amarillo. Su pelo se quedo igual solo que se agrego una diadema verde claro. Su aro y sus alas se ocultaron.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la parada de autobús donde ya esperaban una fila de chicos que sin duda eran sus compañeros. Las chicas eran un poco timidas al hacer nuevos amigos, pero después terminaban siendo las mejores amigas se muchos. Pero a Bubbles no solo queria hacer nuevos amigos este año, sino que tambien quería comseguir un novio.

* * *

**Bueno q tal les parecio el primer capitulo? Es el primer fanfic que hago sobre parejas! Boomer x Bubbles es mi principal pareja, aunque claro que en la historia va a ver Brick x Blossom y Butch x Buttercup. Si no te gustan esas parejas pues deja de leer esto! **

**Cualquie cosa sientanse libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Ahh y talvez meta a las PowerPunks en esto!**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	2. El demonio rubio

**Hola! Aqui el segundo capítulo de la historia! Espero q les guste!**

**arauz1394: jaja no te preoupes! Tu review sii llego via al mail, jaja me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ya que solo he subido un capítulo. Asi lo hare seguire escribiendo los capítulos de esa forma :D**

**Nogizaka Haruka: Jaja te gusto? Bueno quiero darles a las chicas, una personalidad unica y una hermosa apariencia física. Jajaja me alegra que x ser el primer capitulo logre llamar la atención y espero q te siga gustando**

**Algo que deseo decir es q si se me ocurre meter a las PowerPunks en mi historia el fanfic se trata mas de PowerPuffs x RowdyRuffs, si no les gusta las parejas de Bubbles x Boomer, Blossom x Brick y Buttercup x Butch, pues largo de aqui! Perdon x pedir de esa forma pero los anti fans de PPG x RRB, saben poner comentarios super insultantes a los fans de esa union sea videos, comics, fotos o fanfic. Yo destesto con mi vida el PPnkG x RRB, pero x lo menos me aguanto esos comentarios estúpidos y respeto a quienes les gustan. Y nada de lo que digan o critiquen me hara cambiar de opinión! Les quedo claro?**

**Por sierto esta historia va a tener malas palabras! Lenguage realmente rudo! Buenooooo no tan rudo! Asiq no me estaran diciendo nada hahah casi todo lo q excribo siempre digo groserias pero eso lo aprendi del mundo xD**

**Bueno nos vemos al final! **

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** El demonio rubio

Por otra parte ese mismo dia y mismo tiempo, en lo profundo de la tierra se encontraba el lugar donde ningún humano desea ir dependiendo de los pecados cometidos, un lugar donde nadie descansa en paz, un lugar donde el sufrimiento y el dolor son lo que gobiernan. Ese lugar es el Infierno. Donde los asesinos, violadores, ladrones y entre otros sufren siempre, los demonios les hacian la vida realmente miserable por más que ya esten muertos. El infierno había lava, animales aterradores, demonios de la apariencia mas horrible que el solo verles les daba asco y terror. En una casa muy grande e inmensa vivian tres demonios adolescentes de 16 años de edad. Su casa era un poco terrorífica, esta decorada con herramientas para todo tip de tortura, manchadas de sangre y con olor a muerto. Entrando en la casa habia una fuente de agua que ardia fuego. En toda la eran las paredes color cafe claro y como decoración estaban armas de todo tipo.

En su habitación se encontraba un muchacho viendo hacia el techo de su cuarto mientras lanzaba dardos. El chico tenia el pelo rubio y corto con un peinado muy cool. Estaba sin camiseta, lo unico que se encontraba alli era un musculoso abdomen. Usaba un pantalon negro roto por la parte de las rodillas. Unos convers azul oscucuro. En su cabeza se encontraban un par de cuernos, en su espalda unas alas negras de demonios y una cola demoniatico también. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro. Su nombre es Boomer. El rubio estaba a punto de caer dormido hasta que sintio que lo bañaban con agua helada.

"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!" Grito Boomer mientras se levantaba con una furia.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Casi te quedas dormido idiota!" Grito un chico pelirojo. "Apurate a desayunar que ya se nos hace tarde tarado".

"Si ya voy" dijo Boomer mientras rodaba los ojos y observó como su hermano cerraba la puerta.

Rápidamente se seco con una toalla y se fue a la cocina. En ella estaban sus dos hermanos ya desayunado. El uno tenía el pelo anaranjado, usaba una gorra roja pero al revés. Al igual que Boomer, estaba con el abdomen desnudo y musculoso pero tenia una enorme cicatriz. Usaba unos jeans negros con un cinturon rojo. Unos convers rojos. En su cuello usaba un collar gris con un cráneo. Tenia el pelo largo pero recogido en forma de una cola de caballo. Al igual que Boomer tenia cuernos, alas y una cola. Y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Su nombre es Brick. El otro chico tenia el pelo negro hecho púas, estilo rebelde. Igual estaba con el abdomen desnudo pero el usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra. Unos convers negros pero le decoraban cráneos blancos. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Al igual que sus hermanos el tiene cuernos, alas, y una cola. Su nombre es Butch.

"Ya despertó la bella durmiente" dijo Butch mientras veia al rubio.

"Oh, ya callate Butch" dijo Boomer.

"Ya callense los, tenemos que darnos priso o si no llegaremos tarde" dijo Brick.

"Como sea, ¿a cual secundaria nos toca ir esta vez?" pregunto Butch.

"Webb High School" dijo Brick.

"Esa es nueva, supongo que ahí pdoemos hacer desastres, robar almas y matar para que esa secundaria quede en ruinas jajajaja" dijo Butch mientras se reia malevolamente.

"¿Qué acaso no te aburres? ¡Hacemos esa misma mierda todos los malditos años!" Exclamó Boomer.

"Wow Boomer es la primera vez que oigo eso de ti" dijo Brick sorprendido. "Pero ahora que lo mencionas si me parece aburrido hacer la misma pendejada, deberíamos hacer otra cosa".

"Ustedes dos si que estan mal de la cabeza, yo seguiré con lo mio, a mi me vale madre lo qe ustedes hagan" dijo Butch mientras los miraba desinteresado. "Como sea, muevanse o llegamos tarde".

Con esas palabras el rubio y el pelirojo no dijieron nada y terminaron de desayunar. Ya era la hora de ir a la secundaria, los chicos cojieron sus mochilas y volaron a tierra firme en forma de rayos de fuego. La ropa de Boomer cambia a ser una camisa celeste con cuadros azul oscuro abierta, mostrando una camiseta blanca abajo de esta. Unos jeans negros rotos por la parte de las rodillas. Unos convers celeste. Sus alas, cuernos y su cola se ocultan. La ropa de Brick cambia a ser una camisa roja con rayas negras. Unos jeans gris oscuro. Y unos convers rojos. Conserva su gorra y su collar. Sus cuernos, alas y cola se ocultan. Y la ropa de Butch cambia a ser una camiseta verde oscuro. La misma chaqueta negra se conserva. Unos jeans negros, que tenian un par de cadenas por los bolsillos traseros. Unos convers negros. Sus alas, cuernos y su cola se ocultan.

"Miren ahi esta el grupo de tarados que esperan el autobus" dijo Boomer.

"Si, deley deben ser nuestros compañeros" dijo Brick.

"Nada, ellos son mis próximas víctimas" dijo Butch mientras sonreía.

Los chicos se juntan con ellos y esperan el autobus como cualquier otro. Boomer estaba totalmente cansado de tener que asesinar, negociar y otras cosas obvias que hacen los demonios. Su objetivo era tener una amistad a secretro, si llegaba a revelar quien eran sus amigos, era evidente que su hermano Butch los iba a torturar. Y si habia alguna chica con la cual tuviera cosas en comunes, divertida, cariñosa, le pediria que fuera su pareja por toda la vida.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo x hoy! Espero q les guste este capitulo! **

**Cualquier cosa sientanse libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo! **

**Bye!**


	3. El primer día de secundaria

**Hola! Que tal? JaJa ya aqui el tercer capitulo de la historia :3**

**Perdon x tardarme en actualizar jaja ultimamente me ha estado dando una pereza maldita! Mis disculpas!**

**Nogizaka Haruka: Bueno si te has visto el episodio que los chicos regresan a la ciudad, a Butch le dicen el varón de la locura, no digo que voy hacer que Butch quede como un loco, obvio no! Los chicos van ir cambiando segun como transcura la historia. **

**Nos vemos al final! **

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Primer día de secundaria

Un vez todo un grupo de adolescentes se encontraba en la parada de autobús, todos ellos conversaban de sus planes que tuvieron en las vacaciones de verano... todos excepto las chicas, resultaba que para esa época ellas tenía que estar de vigilancia para asegurar la paz y el orden en la tierra, todo el día estuvieron pendiente de las cosas, por lo cual ninguna de las tres habían teniado vacaciones. Bubbles conocía bien su labor de ángel, pero en esta ocasión paso demasiado distraída. ¿Porque sera? Resulta que faltaba 2 semanas para su cumpleaños # 16. De las tres Bubbles era la mas joven. La rubia se paso todito el verano pensando si sus hermanas le harían una fiesta, la fiesta que toda chica desea a sus 16, un vestido hermoso, un caballero bailando con ella, sus hermanas bailando con chicos apuestos, un enorme salón muy bien decorado. Llego el autobús y toda la multitud de gente entro. Una vez todo el mundo adentro el autobús partió rumbo a la secundaria.

Una vez llegado a la segundaria todo el mundo bajo, se encontraba una multitud de estudiantes afuera del instituto, todos se abrazaban, todos conversaban de sus vacaciones. Las chicas como no conocían a nadie fueron directamente la oficina para coger sus horarios, después se dirigieron a su salón. A los pocos minutos entraron sus compañeros poco a poco. Poco después entro la maestra. Las chicas veian que sus compañeros eran peronas muy agradables, a exención de tres chicos que solo daba la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder. La maestra se paro al frente y empezo a hablar.

"Buenos dias chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de sus vacaciones, soy la Señorita Keane, el dia de hoy nos acompañan 6 estudiantes nuevos, porfavor pasen al frente y presentence con sus compañeros".

Con eso las chicas y los chicos pasan a delante.

"Hola me llamo Momoko Akatsumi, tengo 16 años" dijo la peli roja.

"Hola soy Miyako Gotokuji, tengo 15 años, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" dijo la rubia, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

"Soy Kaoru Matsubara, tengo 16 años" dijo la peli negra con cara de aburrimiento.

"Me llamo Him Brick Joshua Jojo, pueden decirme Brick y tengo 17 años" digo el pelirojo con cara de desinteresado.

"Mi nombre es Him Boomer Yosho Jojo, me dicen Boomer, tengo 17 años" dijo el rubio.

"Me conocen por Him Butch Alexander Jojo, diganme Butch, tengo 17 años" dijo el peli negro.

"Bien pues bienvenidos sean los seis, espero que se sientan bien estudiando aquí" dijo la Señorita Keane.

Las primeras cuatro horas de clases no paso nada en especial, la maestra solo introducía sobre los temas nuevos que iban a ver este año, y retomando un poco de los temas de los años pasados. Sonó la campana todo el mundo salió al receso. Había mucha gente en la cafetería, las chicas lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse en una mesita de afuera para comer.

"Chicas algo me dice que en esta secundaria hay demonios" dijo Momoko.

"Momo-chan tranquila, se ve que aquí no a sufrido ningun ataque de demonios" dijo Miyako.

"De todas maneras hay que estar alertas" dijo Momoko.

Mientras discutían entre ellas, una chica se les acercaba, tenia una camiseta blanca con una manzana verde, una chaqueta roja, unos jeans rojos, unos tennis blancos, tenia el cabello café, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia unos ojos color turquesa. Amistosamente se acercó hacia ellas.

"Hola mucho gusto en conocerlas mi nombre es Robin" dijo mientras sonreía.

"Hola, el placer es de nosotras me llamo Miyako y ellas son mis amigas Momoko y Kaoru" dijo la rubia.

"¿Amigas? Yo juraba que eran hermanas" dijo Robin.

"No lo somos, pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, tanto que nos tratamos como hermanas" dijo Miyako.

"Bueno he oido hqblar sobre ustedes, he escuchado que las tres van a estudiar en otro colegio todos los años" dijo Robin.

"Bueno no siempre nos hemos ido a diferentes colegios" dijo Momoko "En realidad, nos conocemos desde los 5 años, y nos volvimos amigas"

"¿Son amigas inseparables? Que lindas amistades " dijo Robin.

"Pues yo espero que tu y yo nos volvamos las mejores amigas Robin" dijo Miyako mientras sonreia dulcemente.

XxxxXxxxX

Mientras tanto en ese momento en otra parte de la secundaria...

*suspiro* "Mierda, primer dia de esas putas clases y ya siento el cansancio de todo el año, pero que clases más aburridas" dijo Butch mientras bostezando.

"Asi nos toca, pero por suerte no somos humanos que pasan todo el dia en una maldita oficina" dijo Boomer.

"Ultimamente los humanos tienen actividades muy raras y cansadas, un demonio tendría que ser estúpido para adaptarse a esto" dijo Brick.

"Pues ustedes ya se adaptaron a esto trío de pendejos" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"¿uh?" Murmuraron los tres confundidos, al regresar a ver se encuentra una chica alrededor de 16 y 17 años de edad. Su cabello era largo de color cafe atado en forma de cola de caballo. Tenía las dos orejas llenas de piercings. Usaba un hoodie negro, unos jeans azul oscuro rotos justo por las rodillas y unos convers negros.

"¡¿Cadence?!" Dijieron los tres sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo están mis demonios favoritos?" Dijo la chica.

En eso los chicos se levantan y le van a abrazar.

"¿Pero qué haces aqui?" Dijo Boomer.

"Eso era lo mismo que les iba a preguntar, hace años me dieron la misión de venir a vigilar a esta secundaria, para asegurarme de que no vinieran demonios, pero al parecer me encontré con tres metiches" dijo Cadence.

"Eres tan ingrata, no diste señal de vida, ya te creíamos desaparecida" dijo Brick.

"¿Ingrata yo? Ustedes son unos desgraciados que se van si avisar, les escribi treinta cartas y todas me las fueron devueltas" dijo Cadence. "Como sea, ¿Qué estan haciendo aqui?"

"Tú sabes cómo es el Infierno, nos mandan a secundarias diferentes hacer mierda con la gente" dijo Butch con cara de aburrimiento.

"Pues bien por mi que no soy demonio" Dijo Cadence. "Ustedes tres deben tener cuidado".

"¿De qué?" Dijo Brick.

"Me han informado que los arcángeles mandaron a tres ángeles acá en esta misma secundaria" dijo Cadence.

"Carajo, ahora tenemos que lidiar con cuatro apestosos ángeles" dijo Butch.

"Butch tú sabrs bien que yo no voy a interferir con sus planes, solo les advierto" dijo Cadence.

"Por casualidad, ¿les conoces?" Pregunto Boomer.

"Si las conozco, se llaman Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup" dijo Cadence.

"Supongo que ellas te conocen también, ¿no saben, verdad?" Dijo Boomer.

"¿De mi amistad con tres demonios? Naah, nadie del cielo sabe nada, de hecho es a los año que no he acendido, pero descuiden nuestro secreto esta a salvo" dijo Cadence.

"Uff menos mal" dijo Brick.

"Bueno nos vemos luego" dijo Cadence y camino adentro del instituto.

-Es agradable tenerla con nosotros, es a los años que no he visto a mi mejor amiga- pensaba Boomer mientras se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas Boomer?" Pregunto Brick.

"A las clases, ya sono la campana" dijo Boomer.

Dentro de poco todos ya estaban en su salón de clases, y asi transcurrió el dia. Ya eran las 4:00 pm y todo el mundo salieron del instituto para dirigirse a los autobuses. Pero las chicas y los chicos se fueron caminando hacia dos callejones oscuros, dónde las chicas volvieron a sus formas de ángeles y ascendieron al cielo, en cambio los chicos, regresaron a su forma demoníaca y descendieron al infierno.

XxxxXxxxX

En el cielo...

-Me gustó este día, hice una nueva amiga y espero que seamos las mejores, todos mis compañeros se ven agradables, a excepción de esos tres chicos... pero debo admitir que el rubio esta bien lindo- pensaba Bubbles mientres veía la ventana de su recámara.

XxxxXxxxX

En el infierno...

-Fue el dia más aburrido, pero me alegra saber de que Cadence este con nosotros de otra forma pasaremos de lo peor, todos en el salón tienen caras de pendejos... menos esa chica rubia, se veía pero tan hermosa, me preguntó si debo invitarla a salir algún día- pensaba Boomer mientras se bañaba.

* * *

**Bueno es todo x hoy! **

**Cadence es creación mía! Ya sabran un poco mas de ella mas adelante.**

**Cualquier cosa sientanse libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Hasta la próxima! **


	4. Tu me pareces

**Hola aqui con el siguiente capítulo de la historia! Perdon x la demora pero se me bloqueo el cerebro y no s3 me ocurrió nada para escribir, pero bueno la ideas regresaron espero q disfruten del capitulo. **

**DnR5Cr: me alegra q cada vez hay alguien q le guste mi fanfic. Te explico el asunto de los nombres! Veras en latino america las chicas son conocidas como Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, pero en mi historia no las llamo x ese nombre. Como la serie orginal fue creada estados unidos ellas se llaman Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup, esos son sus nombres cuando esten en sus formas de ángeles. En cambio los nombres de Momoko Akatsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara, son sus nombres en sus formas humanas. Resulta q en la versión anime que es en japones, las chicas son llamadas asi x ser sus verdaderos nombres, en cambio los nombres de Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup es para proteger sus identidades ya q son heroínas. Me deje entender?**

**Bueno nos vemos al final!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** Tu me pareces...

Al día siguiente, Bubbles se despertó de muy buen humor. Ya era su segundo día de Secundaria y se sentía de maravilla. Ayer prácticamente paso bien su primer día, y ahora como era su segundo día lo pasaría mejor. Bubbles quería conocer mejor a su nueva amiga Robin. Quizás la invitaría a su fiesta de sus dulces 16. Tenia planeado ser amiga de todos para que los pueda invitar a su fiesta y así poder pasarlo bien.

En este momento Bubbles ya se encontraba en el autobús con sus hermanas, ella se encontraba en los primeros asientos y no pudo apartar la vista de ese muchacho rubio quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana y oyendo música, lo veía por el retro visor. Lo que mas le gustaba a Bubbles de ese chico eran sus ojos. Son ojos eran como el mar. A ella mucho el mar ya que tenia muchos amigos ahí, como delfines y ballenas. Cuando el rubio volteaba a ver por el retro visor se daba cuenta que la rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima. El chico se dio cuenta, ya que prácticamente regresaba a ver al retro visor cuando cambiaba de canción, veía a esa hermosa chica rubia con sus hermosos ojos celestes mirando prácticamente a el. Llegando ya a la secundaria la rubia solo sintió como se sonrojaba se dio cuenta que paso todo el camino mirando aquel rubio.

En el salón de clases, todos ya estaban en sus lugares y con el profesor ya hablando. Boomer estaba muy aburrido, estaba con la cabeza en sobre el pupitre mirando a la ventana. Entonces se le ocurrió algo para quitarle el aburrimiento. Regreso a ver a su derecho y vio a Miyako quien se encontraba escuchando atentamente al profesor. Abrió su cuaderno, arranco una hoja y escribió en el un "Hola". Doblo el papel hasta lo mas pequeño que pudo y lo lanzo al pupitre de Miyako. La rubia se dio cuenta de aquel papel y volteo a ver quién le había lanzado., se sonrojo mucho cuando vio al rubio mirandola y guiñandole el ojo. Abrió el papel y solo vio un "Hola" escrito, decidió responder, agarró su esfero y escribio "Hola :)". Dobló el papel y se lo lanzó a Boomer. El rubio al ver que le había respondido inició una amistosa conversacion. Básicamente ambos preguntaron por los gustos, su comida favorita, que edad tienen... básicamente las cosas más obvias cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez. Boomer pensaba preguntarle por qué ella le estaba mirando en el autobús. Justo cuando iba a mandar el papelito con esa pregunta, el profesor lo agarró, lo abrió, y lo rompió.

"Señorita Gotokuji, señor Jojo, veo que ambos ya saben toda la clase, por lo cuál les mando un trabajó a la Biblioteca, respondan estas 10 preguntas. Las quiero para cuando suene la campana del receso" dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta por lo cual Miyako y Boomer salir en camino al biblioteca.

Una ves llegada a la biblioteca, ambos se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a responder. El silencio duro como 5 minutos, fue entonces que Boomer rompió el silencio.

"¿Te puedo preguntar lo que te iba a decir en el papel?" Dijo Boomer mientras seguía escribiendo.

"Si por supuesto" dijo Miyako mientras le sonreía.

"¿Por qué me mirabas tanto allá en el autobús?" Preguntó Boomer mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿Eh?" Digo sorprendida Miyako mientras se sonrojaba.

"No te hagas la tonta, sabés bien a lo que me refiero" dijo Boomer desinteresado.

"Mmm... bueno... yo..." decía Miyako nerviosa de que responder, solo sentía una vergüenza inmesa si le decía a Boomer que le gustaba y que el se ponga a reír.

"¿Tú qué?" Dijo el rubio poniendo toda su atención a las palabras de la rubia.

"Digo... tú me pareces..." dijo Miyako con la cara totalmente roja como tómate.

"¿Qué yo te parezco?" Dijo Boomer con una ceja arqueada, no entendía bien porque ella se sonrojaba.

"Lindo" dijo Miyako cerrando los ojos.

"Pues tu me pareces hermosa" dijo Bomer.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Miyako abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

"Lo que oíste" dijo Boomer.

"Pues no oí inteligente" dijo la rubia con tono sarcástico.

"Qué tu me pareces hermosa" volvió a decir el rubio.

"Gracias"

"No tienes porque agradecer"

Una vez tocado el timbre, los rubios se levantaron y fueron directo donde el profesor a mostrarle las respuestas. El profesor les dijo que ya estarían calificadas la siguente hora de clases. Con eso los dos salieron del salón y se separaron, Miyako fue directamente al baño, en cambio Boomer fue directamente a la cafetería para encontrarse con sus hermanos, iba caminando hasta que sintió un que alguien le jalaba del brazo. Volteo a ver y era Cadence. Le jalo todo el camino hadta llegar al gimnasio donde prácticamente no se encontraba nadie. Cadence lo soltó y solo le quedó viendo con una cara muy pícara.

"Mi Boomer al fin esta creciendo" dijo Cadence mientras lo abarazaba.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Boomer arqueando la ceja confundido.

"Lo oí todo Boomer " dijo Cadence con una sonrisa muy pícara.

"Mierda, ¿lo oíste todo?" Preguntó Boomer sonrojandose.

"Si le dijiste a esa chica rubia que era hermosa y que ella te llamo lindo" dijo Cadence mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía aún más.

"¿Se puede saber que carajos hacías espiando?" Dijo Boomer con toda la cara roja.

"Bueno básicamente no estaba espiando, me mandaron a ver un estúpido diccionario, estaba a punto de cojer el diccionario, hasta que oí tu voz, como estaban al otro lado del librero, moví cuidadosamente algunos libros y los vi y me quedé ahí hasta fin de hora observándolos, claro que el profesor me mandó tarea extra" dijo Cadence.

"No te metas quieres, además crees que no te conozco, ahora vas a empezar a joderme todo el año" dijo Boomer molesto.

"Boomer no seas tan amargado, si lo hice era porque siempre te sonrojabas con cualquier chica sexy y sabés que de eso no se trata el amor" dijo Cadence.

"¿AMOR? ¿Quién chuchas está hablando de amor? Sólo dije que ella me parece hermosa y ya" dijo Boomer.

"Boomer se supone que debes amar a las personas tal como son en él interior de su corazón" dijo Cadence.

"¿Y a ti que te importa? No deberías aconsejarme, además siempre dices que el amor es una puta mierda" dijo Boomer.

"Sinceramente es verdad, los hombres solo buscan a las mujeres para hacerlas sus juguetes, pero bueno si dices que no debería aconsejarte pues ya no te diré un secreto de esa chica" dijo Cadence empezando a alejarse de él,

"Dímelo" dijo Boomer.

"No te lo diré" dijo Cadence mientras iba caminando a la salida del gimnasio.

"Carajo Cadence dimelo" dijo Boomer llendo hacía ella.

"No" dijo ella, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que Boomer la agarró bruscamente.

"Dime"

"No"

"Dilo"

"No"

"Dilo"

"No"

"¡Puta dilo"

"Al diablo, no te diré nada"

Con eso Boomer se metió el dedo en la nariz se sacó un moco muy asqueroso y se lo llevó a la cara de Cadence.

"¡BOOMER ERES TAN ASQUEROSO!" Grito Cadence mientras intentaba zafarse.

"Dímelo o te lo pongo en la cara" dijo Boomer con voz amenazante.

"Me niego a decírtelo" dijo ella

"Bien si tu lo pides" dijo Boomer asercando su dedo a la cara de Cadence.

"Carajo. ¡Esta bien! Pero aleja tus mocos de mi cara" dijo ella rodando los ojos.

"Te escuchó"

"Ella es un ángel" dijo simplemente Cadence.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Boomer sorprendido.

"Lo que oiste idiota" dijo Cadence, ella sintió que Boomer estaba en shock ya que no la agarraba tan duró como antes.

* * *

**Todo x hoy! Jaja espero q lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Dudas! Son bienveidas! Las respondere en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Bye bye**


	5. ¿Un ángel? Debe ser una broma

**Hola aqui con otro capítulo! Me alegra saber q este fic esta progresando y cuando digo eso me refiero a q llame la atención. X ahora a esta historia tiene 6 reviews, 8 lo tienen en sus favoritos y 10 lo siguen yay! Espero lograr q este fic llame mas la atención y sobre todo q a mis queridos lectores y seguidores les este gustando pero cada vez más. **

**Ichigo-nn: a ver hijita! No yo estoy aqui para q me digan te odio sino q te admiro oooh cualquier idiotez XD! Me algrea q te encant3 la historia! Me pone feliz cuando veo un review, fave o follower nuevo! Jajajaja asi es Bubbles es el dulce angelito y Boomer el sexy diablillo XD sisisisisi todas las parejas van a salir no se cuando pero van a salir :D**

**Bueno disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **¿Un ángel? Debe ser una broma...

"Debes estar bromeando..." dijo Boomer se le notaba qie el shock habia invadido cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"Boomer no te mentí, siempre les he dicho la verdad de quién es ángel y quién no lo es" dijo Cadence mirándolo seriamente.

"No te creo" dijo Boomer solo la veía con cara de desconfianza.

"No me creas" dijo Cadence haciendo un gesto de no es mi problema.

"Mierda, Cadence, ¿estas segura de lo que me dices?" dijo Boomer seriamente.

"Si, completamente" dijo ella.

"Pruébalo" dijo el rubio

"Bien, entonces te espero en la parte trasera de la secu y asegúrate de no decir nada de esto a tus hermanos, solo invéntate una escusa" dijo Cadence saliendo del gimnasio.

Con eso Boomer salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a la cafetería. Sus hermanos ya estaban sentados y comiendo su almuerzo. Boomer por la curiosidad de las palabras de su mejor amiga decidió solo sentarse. Con esos sus hermanos lo vieron que el estaba totalmente en "las nubes".

"¿No vas a comer?" Preguntó Butch mientras comía.

"..." el rubio se quedo en silencio, probablemente no le estaba haciendo caso a su hermano.

"Boomer" lo llamo Butch tratando de conseguir la atención de su hermano.

"..."

"¡TIERRA A BOOMER, RESPONDE PENDEJO!"

"..."

"¡BOOMER!" Grito Butch, al parecer Boomer no le paraba zona.

Butch ya enojado, abrió su maleta, sacó uno libró, y le dio duro en la cabeza del rubio, causando que este gritara.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA BUTCH!"

"¡YO NO SOY EL IDIOTA, ESTOY LLAMANDOTE COMO HACE MEDIA HORA!"

"¡ESTABA PENSANDO EN ALGO!"

Con lo que Butch y Boomer se gritaban, Brick notó que los demás les quedaban viendoles raro. Solo se paro, se acerco a ellos, les agarró del pelo e hizo que ambos se dieran un cabezazo.

"Se pueden callar los dos, esos humanos nos están viendo raro" dijo Brick con un suspiro.

"Es la maldita curiosidad que sienten por lo cuál nos ven" dijo Boomer. "Como sea, esta tarde iré más tarde a casa"

"¿Por?" Pregunto Brick.

"Porque el profesor de historia me castigó" respondió Boomer viéndoles desinteresados.

"¿Por que te castigo?", pregunto Butch arqueando la ceja.

"Que te importa" dijo Boomer.

"Ah, ya se porque, resulta que Boomer le estaba coqueteando a una chica" dijo Butch viéndolo con una mirada muy picara.

"No me jodas Butch" dijo Boomer tratando de no enojarse.

"Si eres mi hermano, por lo cual puedo joderte todo lo que quiero" dijo Butch en tono divertido.

"Hablo enserio, una persona es suficiente para que este molestando con esto" dijo Boomer.

"¿Uh? ¿Se puede saber quien es?" dijo Butch sonando interesado.

"Cadence, quien mas va hacer" dijo Boomer.

Antes de que Butch pudiera decir algo mas, la campana sonó, por lo cual tuvieron que regresar a clases. Una vez pasado el transcurso del día, todo el mundo se dirigió a sus hogares, menos Boomer. Como quedaron se topo con Cadence en la parte de atrás de la secundaria, ambos se transformaron. Boomer volvió a su forma demoniaca y Cadence se transformó en ángel, su ropa cambio a ser dos piezas de un vestido que mostraba su ombligo, sus zapatos se volvieron unas zapatillas doradas, tenia como todos los ángeles el aro y las alas, sus ojos cambiaron a ser amarillos y de su sintura había un cinturón que era básicamente un estuche de una espada. Juntos ascendieron directo al cielo. Boomer se quedo sorprendido, nunca en su vida había visto un lugar tan hermoso como el cielo, todo era pero tan hermoso que quería quedarse ahí en lugar de vivir en el infierno.

"Se ve que es la primera vez que vienes al cielo Boomer" dijo Cadence. "Veo que te gusta".

"Si, este lugar es muy hermoso, pero que rabia, esta lleno de ángeles" dijo Boomer, haciendo pucheros.

"Si el cielo es hermoso, pero no hay nada de divertido, por eso prefiero quedarme en la tierra, allí si hay diversión" dijo Cadence.

"¿No hay diversión aquí?"

"No, todo el santo día, los arcángeles se la pasan dando ordenes, aquí nadie descansa"

"Que mal"

"Si, para que conozcas la vida de los ángeles… como sea, ponte esto" dijo Cadence, enseñándole un anillo a Boomer.

"¿Un anillo? ¿Para que un anillo?" Pregunto Boomer.

"Este no es un anillo común Boomer, te permitirá cambiar de apariencia mientras lo uses" dijo Cadence.

"No necesito ese anillo" dijo Boomer.

"Si lo necesitas, este anillo te permitirá cambiar tu forma demoniaca a ser un ángel" dijo Cadence.

"¡Qué horror! ¿Ángel? ¡NI LOCO!" Dijo Boomer, soportaría transformarse en cualquier cosa menos en angel.

"Boomer, piensa un poco antes de decir estupideces, ten en cuenta que esta en un sitio lleno de ángeles, si alguien te ve de esa forma, te encerrarán y harán la peor tortura para un demonio" dijo Cadence.

"¿Que clase de tortura?" Pregunto Boomer con curiosidad.

"Purificaran tu alma, de la forma más divina con agua bendita e instrumentos de Dios, hasta volverte ángel" dijo Cadence

"Mierda, yo que me imaginaba otra cosa, pero lo que me dices es una pesadilla" dijo Boomer haciendo una mueca.

Sin decir otra palabra el rubio se coloco el anillo, el anillo se ilumino cubriendo a Boomer por completo. En seguida la forma de Boomer cambio por completo. Su ropa cambio a ser una camisa manga larga muy secilla color blanca, sus jeans se tornaron en unos shorts blancos, sus zapatos desaparecieron, sus cuernos se meten en su cabeza y en su lugar aparece un aro dorado, su cola se oculta y de su espalda salen dos alas blanca muy hermosas.

"Bueno, nadie notará la diferencia salvo a que abras la bocota" dijo Cadence. "Llega a decir esto a alguien y verás Boomer que seré yo quién te haga la purificación divina.

"Si como sea, vamos directo al grano" dijo Boomer.

Con eso la muchacha salió volando hacia una enorme colina de nubes, seguida por Boomer, ambos se detuvieron en una casa inmensa. Ella le dijo al rubio que se asomará por la ventana y que no haga ningún ruido. Solo vieron como una muchacha rubia entraba en su habitación, parecía no ser un ángel, bueno eso pensaba Boomer, reconoció que esa era la chica con la que estuvo hablando en la biblioteca y en clases de historia.

"Cadence, ella es humana, y no entiendo porque carajos ella se encuentra aquí" dijo Boomer viéndola con una mirada sarcástica.

"Boomer, callate y observa" dijo ella sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana.

Boomer regreso a ver y se quedo boca abierta. Solo observo como esa chica se transformaba en el ángel mas hermoso que nunca había visto. En verdad el rubio no se lo podía creer... ¿Como era posible que una chica tan hermosa como ella pudiera ser un ángel? Se quedo desilusionado recordando que había llamado "hermosa" a su enemigo. Ahora no podría estar con ella y peor aun dejar que sus hermanos se enteraran, de otra forma la matarían a ella y probablemente a el.

"Te odio" dijo Boomer muy desilusionado.

"Te lo dije Boomer" dijo Cadence descendiendo al piso.

"¿Ahora que se supone que voy hacer? Ella me dijo lindo, yo hermosa, y me gusta un poco y si me llego a enamorar del enemigo, mis hermanos me mataran por traición" dijo Boomer muy molesto acercandoce a ella.

"Lo que hagas es desicion tuya Boomer, si la quieras, amala, si no, aléjate de ella, ademas no quiero que pienses mal de ella, la idea era mostrarte quien es en realidad" dijo Cadence guardando sus alas y empezo a caminar.

Boomer hizo lo mismo pero se quedo viendo a piso por un momento, luego empezo a caminar. Boomer queria decirle un monton de cosas a su mejor amiga, para poder desahogarse, pero antes de que el rubio dijera algo mas, la puerta de la casa se abrio y salio aquella muchacha ruia. Boomer regreso a ver y se quedo tieso, toda la cara se le puso completamente roja. La reacción de la rubia fue lo mismo, aquel chico era igual de lindo como ese rubio que conoció. Ambos se miraban fijamente, sentían que a su cerebro llegaba un montón de cosas. Boomer vio para un lado, tímidamente abrió su boca para decir...

"Hola"

* * *

**Bueno todo x hoy! Si tienen alguna duda, sientanse libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Cadence, eres una idiota

**Hiii people!**

**Aqui con el sexto capitulo de la historia! Lamento en tardar en subir el capitulo pero pase estudiando para los examenes q ya termine de dar y de ahi me dio pereza de escribir. Disfruten el capitulo. **

**Ichigo-nn : sii! Jajajaja tambien yo! Queria darle un poco de gracia a la historia ya q parecia un poco seria. Jajajaja sii las demas parejas saldran en breve.**

**Mi-Nombre-Es: tu si entiendes! Jaja pues si eso era sarcasmo! Al parecer si vas a enterder a Boomer.**

**Anonima-Traumada: me alegro de q te haya gustado el cap, espero q tambien te siga gustando la historia!**

**raticornio 8: awww gracias!**

**Nogizaka Haruka : no te preocupes! Aca soy paciente! Yay gracias! Boomer es el amor de millones! Yo lo amo con mi vida!**

**son fran: veras, Cadence es la mejor amiga de los chicos x lo cual ella se volvio su complice! Como ella no le agrada para nada el ser angel, pues no le importa revelar los secretos de los angeles. Sii odiala x eso jejejejeje. **

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **Cadence, eres una idiota

"Hola" le respondio la rubia sonrojandose, ella nunca había visto a un ángel tan apuesto como el.

Boomer se quedo mudo, Bubbles se veía pero tan hermosa, solo sentía como su cara se sonrojaba con cada segundo que iba pasando. El veía la pureza en ella, veía su belleza. Todo detalle de aquella chica fueron bien captados por los ojos del rubio. El pobre chico solo sentía con claridad que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ella era perfecta.

Bubbles, por su parte no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Él se veía pero tan guapo, sentía que había encontrado a su príncipe azul. Con ver su rostro, le recordaba aquél muchacho rubio de la secundaria. Se veia igual a el, claro que con el aro y las alas, le hacía dudar.

"No te he visto por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?" Pregunto la rubia viendole a los ojos.

"Mmm... bueno... yo" murmuró Boomer nervioso de que responder.

"Él no es de este cielo, él viene del cielo del mundo del espejo" dijo Cadence como mentira.

"¿En serio? ¿Osea que tu y Cadence son amigos?" Preguntó Bubbles muy sorprendida.

"Si, básicamente somos viejos amigos" dijo Cadence. "Bueno, nos vemos luego Boomer".

"¿A donde vas?" Pregunto él rubio.

"Hacer cosas donde y tu trasero no deben saber" dijo Cadence, empezando a caminar desapareciendo en pocos minutos.

"Boomer... no puede ser" murmuró Bubbles abriendo sus ojos como platos.

"¿Eh?" Murmuró Boomer volteando a ver a Bubbles.

"Cadence te llamó Boomer. ¿Tu eres aquél chico rubio de la biblioteca?" Le pregunto Bubbles mirando al suelo.

-Maldita sea, que le digo, la boba de Cadence tenía que abrir su bocota- pensaba Boomer con el ceño fruncido. "Si, lo soy, soy nuevo nuevo por acá en Townsvile".

"Genial, ¿desde cuando?".

"Más o menos, mas o menos nos movimos hace 4 meses".

"Oh, se movieron al iniciar las vacaciones".

"Si, digamos que si, estubimos bastante ocupados con arreglar las cosas de la casa".

"¿Ya terminaron con todo?"

"Si, bueno casi con todo aun tenemos cosas que no hemos desempacado"

"Oh, ya veo"

"Bueno, escucha, sería genial seguir hablando contigo pero me debo ir".

"¿A donde vas?"

"A casa, tengo que hacer tareas"

"De acuerdo, en ese caso, nos vemos mañana Boomer" dijo Bubbles, dandole un beso en la mejilla al rubio como despedida.

"Si, ya nos veremos" dijo Boomer totalmente sonrojado mientras sacaba sus alas y se iba volando.

Pocos segundos después, Boomer ya se encontraba de regreso en el infierno, se quitó el anillo, por lo cual volvió a su forma demoniaca. Boomer no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que iba hacer. Ahora que sabía de aquel secreto, pensaba que sería mejor alejarse de ella, pero se preguntaba como lo iba hacer. Cadence le hizo creer a la rubia que él era un ángel, por lo cuál el asunto se volvio más complicado. Cómo no se le ocurrió nada, pued le tocó pedir ayuda a la persona quién le metió en esto.

Al llegat a su casa fue directamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y cogio su laptop. La prendió y se metió al chat. Para su buena suerte esa boba se encontraba en línea, por lo cuál le envió una video llamada.

"Dime Boomer" dijo Cadence mientras sonreía.

"Deja de sonreír, por tu culpa idiota, ahora estoy en un enorme problema" Dijo Boomer viendola con enojo.

"Hay amargaboomer, deberías de darme las gracias" dijo ella rodando los ojos.

"Ni que gracias, ni que chuchas, si me llego a enamorar de ella, mis hermanos me van a matar" dijo Boomer muy irritado.

"¿Acaso tus hermanos tienen que estar enterados de todos?" Preguntó Cadence con la ceja arqueada.

"Osea, preferiría que ellos no se enteren de nada"

"Entonces, no les digas nada de qué estubiste coqueteando a un ángel"

"Obvio no les diré eso, pero, ¿qué sucedera si se enteran?"

"No sucedera nada, me encargaré personalmente de que ellos no metan sus narices en donde no deben"

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Completamente segura, Boomer-kun"

"De acuerdo"

"Yay, también me asegurare de que por ahora dte vuelvas un buen amigo de Miyako"

"¿Porqué lo dices?"

"He oído que las hermanas de Miyako, le van hacer una fiesta por los 16 que ya mismo esta por cumplir, como ella aun no se decide quién será su caballero, le propondré que te elija"

"¿Porqué?"

"Para verte bailar y bailar con ella, mientras ver las caras de envidia que ponen los demás"

"Eres tan cursi... un momento ¿Miyako tiene hermanas?"

"No sé, averigualo tú" dijo Cadence queriendo cortar llamada.

"Dime"

"Nope"

"Qué me lo digas"

"Nopi"

"¡CADENCE!"

* * *

**ya se ya se! Hablo mucho! Creo q este capitulo fue un poco más corto que los anteriores! **

**Tratare de subir el siguente capitulo antes de finalizar Agosto ya q mi persona se va a California. **

**Dudas? Siempre bienvenidas! Las respondere en el siguiente capítulo! **


	7. Guerra de comida Parte 1

**holi! Insertando el cap 7! **

**Nogizaka Haruka : jajajajaja siii Cadence le encanta fastidiar a Boomer! Pobre de el! Ya falta de poner un cartel que diga "se busca, recompensa si me la traen viva" xD**

**Mi-Nombre-Es : jajajajajajaj dios q risa! Bueno Cadence tiene secretitos guardados! Pero en la historia su objetivo es juntar Boomer con Bubbles, aunque tenga que matarle de estres al pobre. Uhh eso no te lo puedo decir, se un poco mas paciente q eso lo veremos en breve. Jajaja al parecer Cadence va a seguir revelando secretos de quien sabe xD**

**dickory5: oohh gracias! Espero q la sigas leyendo!**

**Luisa Tatis: quién sabe? Eso aun es un misterio...**

**Chica sudader: lacra? Y eso es?**

**Nos vemos al final**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Guerra de comida parte 1**

Al dia siguiente

Boomer se levanto con nervios, ahora que había engañado aquel hermoso ángel, el asunto se volvia más complicado. Este estaba completamente seguro de que aquella chica rubia, le iba a preguntar un montón de cosas. Sólo tenía que estar calmado y responder con sinceridad, aunque tendría que añadir algunas mentiras para que no le pillara.

Se envontraban en este momento en la parada, el autobús se retrasó 10 minutos. Boomer observaba a Miyako, solo pensaba en los posibles porblemas que iba a tener si ella se enterará de su verdadero él y en problemas muchos mayores si sus hermanos sus enteraran de esto. Por el momento sería mejor no hablar de este tema con nadie.

Poco rato después, el autobús llegó a la parada. Todo el mundo sube y se sientan, claro que para mala suerte de Boomer, Miyako le había sonreído al entrar y se sentó justo a lado de él.

"Hola Boomer-kun" le saludó Miyako dandole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Miyako" saludo Boomer mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le pregunto la rubia.

"Bien... ¿y tú? " decía Boomer con animos de no querer hablarle, solo miraba hacia un lado para no ver sus hermosos ojos celestes.

"Bien gracias y me algreo muchonde que estés bien" dijo la chica.

"Si... igual yo" dijo el rubio.

Básicamente su conversión les duró todo el camino. La rubia le hablaba de los supuestos preparativos de su fiesta. Le había contado que sus amigas le estaban organizando su fiesta, aunque el vestido lo escojio la rubia. Boomer la miraba, no hacia nada de caso a los que le decía la rubia, solamente se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo admiraba su belleza, siendo ángel o humana, ella era demasiado hermosa. Él pensaba que si se enamoraba de ella, pues la rubia sería su muerte. No quería estar cercano a ella por nada de este mundo.

Al poco rato, llegaron a la secundaria para otro aburridisimo día, menos para Momoko y Miyako. En las horas de clases, Boomer ni hacia caso a lo que decía el profesor, solo se le quedaba viendo ena Miyako. A pesar de que se repetía un montón de veces que deje de mirarla, sus ojos no le obedecían para nada. Cuando la rubia le regresaba a ver, los ojos del rubio solo miranban el cuaderno para luego regresarla a ver cuándo ella apartaba la vista. Pero a veces la rubia si se daba cuenta. Solo se sonrojaba mucho.

Al sonar la campana para el descanso todos se van para la cafetería, Boomer estabacon sus hermanos y Miyako con sus amigas.

Con los chicos...

" Pero que clase más aburrida, que dio el estúpido de física" dijo Butch, con ganas de matar al sigiente profesor que dijera algo estúpido en su clase.

"Lo sé, física es de lo peor y lo peor de todos esque esa mierda necesitan los humanos" dijo Brick dando un bostezo.

"Saben, deberíamos hacer algo divertido justo ahorita" dijo Butch con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

"Butch, no seas idiota, cuando dices eso siempre terminamos en problemas" dijo Boomer.

"Ustedes son tan aburridos" dijo el peli negro cojiendo su bandeja de comida. "Deberian divertirse un rato", dijo Butch dandole la vuelta a la bandeja dejando caer la comida ensima del rubio.

"¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL BUTCH, TE VOY A MATAR!" Grito el rubio cojiendo la comida y se la tiró a la cara de su hermano.

"¡YA VEREMOS SI PUEDES CONMIGO DEBILUCHO!" Grito Butch cojiendo luego la comida de Brick para lanzarla al rubio.

"¡BUTCH, HIJO DE PUTA, ESE ERA EL ÚLTIMO ESPECIAL DEL DIA!" Grito con furia el peli naranja cojiendo comida de la bandeja de otro chico para lanzarle en la cara.

"¡Oye! ¿Cual es tu problema?" Se quejonun chico de pelo castaño, quien era el que Brick le quito la comida.

"¡Tu no me jodas! " dijo Brick luego cojiendo otra bandeja para lanzarle un pure de papas a la cara del castaño.

Luego se inició un alboroto, los chicos solo cojiean la comida de los demás haciendo que estos se quejarán, ya luego los que estaban comiendo adentró se empezaron a lanzar la comida a quienes veían, y a quienes no tenían la culpa de nada.

Con las chicas...

"Vaya esa clase de física, estubo muy interesante" decia Momoko.

"Habla por ti, esa fue la peor clase" dijo Kaoru recarcando su cabeza a la mesa.

"Oh vamos Kaoru, no creo que pueda ponerce peor" dijo Miyako.

"Cuándo dices eso, las cosas siempre empeoran" dijo Kaouro con los ojos cerrados.

"Oigan, se han fijado que no hemos cojido comida" dijo Miyako.

"Si, ire a cojer comida" dijo Kaoru dirijiendose adentro.

"Yo también, ¿Vienes Momoko? " pregunto Miyako, ya que observaba a su amiga leyendo un libro.

"No, gracias, no tengo hambre" dijo la peli roja sin dejar de ver su libro.

Miyako y Kaoru fueron adentro de la cafetería, cuando entraron solo había un multitud arrojandose la comida como bestias. Habian personas debajo de las mejas, otros cojian la comida de la cocina.

"Pero que..." dijo Kaoru, pero antes de poder terminar solo cintio que su cara era cubierta de espagueti con albóndigas.

"¡MIERDA! ¿QUIÉN FUE?" Grito Kaoru, mientras buscaba con una mirada acesina al quien le lanzo, solo observó como un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro, se reía mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Kaoru.

"¡AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" Grito con furia Kaoru, mientras coji comida del piso he iba directo hacia el peli negro.

Por su parte Miyako buscaba con la mirada a Boomer, iba gateando para evitar que le lanzaran comida, hasta que sintió que alguien le agarró su pierna. Volteo a ver, era Boomer.

"Miyako, ¿qué haces aqui?" Le pregunto el rubio.

"Iba a cojer comida, pero al entrar solo vimos que todos se lanzaban comida, estaba con Kaoru pero se fue a patearle el trasero a alguien de ojos verdes" dijo Miyako.

"Ese idiota" dijo Boomer dando un suspiro. "Disculpame por eso mi hermano Butch empezo la guerra de comida".

"¿Enserio?"

"Si. Miyako sal de aquí" le dijo Boomer.

"¿Por?" Le pregunto la rubia viendole confundida.

'Si no quieres terminar cubierta de mierda, pues sal de aqui" dijo el rubio un poco fastidiado.

"Pero si trato de salir me lanzaran comida" dijo ella.

"Mmm anda gateando debajo de las mesas, yo te seguire para que no te suceda nada" dijo el rubio.

Miyako se fue gayeando bajo las mesas tal cuál le dijo Boomer. Había demaciada comida en el piso, por lo cuál se le hacía un poco difícil moverse. El rubio siempre le avisaba cuando estaban por tirar comida al piso, para que la chica no se ensucie. Una vez llegado a la puerta, Miyako salío sin una sola mancha de comida. Pero justo cuando la rubia iba a salir solo sintio que algo con crema le golpeaba a su espalda. Boomer furiosos regresó a ver quien le tiró, para su sorpresa su mejor amiga Cadence se quedo en shock viendoles directamente a ellos.

"¡CADENCE, HIJA DE TU GRANDISIMA PUTA!" Grito con iras Boomer.

"¡Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención!" Dijo Cadence.

"¡Lo siento mi trasero!" Dijo el rubio cojiendo una papa francesa tirandole a la cara.

* * *

**todo x hoy! Subire lo más pronto la segunda parte! Jajajaja pobre Boomer y pobre Miyako! **

**Reviews siempre bienvenidos! Los respondere en el siguiente capítulo! **

**Bye bye!**


	8. Guerra de comida Parte 2

**ya aca el cap 8! Me siento feliz! Yayayaya! Ya este fic llego a los 23 reviews! Eso es bueno ya q me motiva a seguir escribiendo! Gracias en verdad! Hee querido subirl lo mas antes posible pero como mensione en caps anteriores me iba de viaje y pase ocupada! Ahorita estoy en California siguiendo con el fic! Mis disculpas x la espera!**

**Luisa05: por suerte Momoko aun no sabe! Jajaja pero va ser divertido si entra! Corre Butch corre! Que Kaoru ya te sigue con armas! XD**

**Sonfran: jajajajaja sii pobre! Ya Boomer inicio su cacería! XD! A no te preocupes escribea no mas cuando tu tengas tiempo!**

**Guest: jajajajajaja siii seria tan divertido que eso pasara en verdad! Claro que despues viene castigo D: Awww gracias! Siempre! Ustesdes me motivan a escribir!**

**Luci-dani-sella: gracias :3!**

**mariana vivas: jajajajajaja ya see me demoro mucho actualizando! Suspenso? Pues yo odio el suspenso! Tratare de subir lo más rápido que pueda!**

**Bueno disfrutenlo**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: **Guerra de comida parte 2

"Boomer en verdad, no queria darle a Miyako" decia Cadence caminado hacia atrás hasta llegar a una pared.

"Di lo que quieras pendeja, nada te va a salvar" dijo Boomer con una mirada acesina.

"¡Te lo juro! Le iba a lanzar ese pie a esa perra de Princesa, ella estaba por entrar, pero Miyako se puso al frente" dijo Cadence señalandole a una peliroja de ojos verdes ques estaba entrando a la cafetería burlándose de la rubia.

"Okay en este caso..." al terminar de decir eso, cojio una papa francesa y se la arrojó a la cabeza de Princesa, causando que esta hiciera un verinche. Luego cojio un jugó de fresas que estaba cerca, y lo tiró al pelo Cadence.

"¡MI CABELLO!" Grito Cadence con desesperación.

"¡Eso es para que aprendas!" Dijo el rubio molesto, ya luego se dirigió para donde Miyako. "Oye, te ayudaré a quitarte la crema".

"Okay" dijo ella dandole una servilleta.

"No te preocupes, que él siguiente que te arroje algo, le dare su merecido para que aprenda a respetar a la mujer más hermosa" dijo Boomer sonriendole.

"Gracias Boomer-kun" dijo Miyako sonrojada.

Mientras tanto con Kaoru y Butch...

Kaoru lanzaba al azar cualquier cosa hacia Butch, esta furiosa y quería que ese idiota pagará por sus actos. Butch se encontraba adentro de la cocina, encambio Kaoru se encontraba por la caja registradora de la cafetería.

"Tu niñita si sabes cuándo no rendirte" dijo Butch tratando de buscar algo para lanzarle a la peli negra.

"¡No me rendire jasta que tu caigas imbecil, me las vas a pagar caro!" Dijo Kaoru cojiendo un sándwich de pollo arrojandole a la cabeza del peli negro.

Butch se esquivó, justo vio dos botellas de salsa de tómate y se escondió por un rincón de la cocina.

Kaoru justo le iba a lanzar una ensalada, pero se quedó con iras al notar que el ojis verde no estaba. Entró a la cocina para buscarlo, ya dudaba por dónde salío, solo habia una puerta en esa cocina, y lo malo era que era bastante ancha. Solo la chica dio un suspiro y salió. Con eso, Butch salío de su escondite y fue tras ella. Justo Kaoru estaba a punto de salir para ver a Momoko hasta qué sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, regreso a ver y solo cerró los ojos al centir un monton de salsa en su cara.

"¡Mis ojos!" Dijo le peli negra limpiandose rápidamente la cara mientras escuchaba las risas de Butch.

"Jajajajajajaja eres una boba, qué acaso no te dijieron que nunca debes darle la espalda al enemigo" se reía fuertemente Butch.

Ahora si, Kaoru ya estaba con el fuego encendido, al terminar de limpiarce los ojos le dio un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro.

"Asi que la niñita quieres jugar a las peleas, bien pues yo también puedo jugar a lo mismo" dijo Butch parandose para luego darle una patada en el estómago a la chica.

Con eso los demás chicos que estaban en el club de boxeo y los busca pleitos formaron un círculo alrederor de Kaoru y Butch, todos eran gritando PELEA, se veía que los dos enverdad querían matarse a golpes, ambos no tenían ventaja ni desventaja, los dos eran tan fuertes que dejaron impresionados al capitán del club de boxeo de la escuela.

Mientras tanto con Momoko...

La peli roja se andaba preguntando por qué las dos se demoraban tanto, asi una media hora se fueron a ver comida y no regresan, que seran de las dos. Momoko dio un suspiró y agarró sus cosas para ir adentro. Una vez adento vio que todo era un desastre.

-¿Porqué todos se comportan como bestias?- se preguntó.

Momoko luego esucho como todo él mundo gritaba PELEA, se acerco a un grupo de chicos y vio como Kaoru estaba dando puñetazos a un chico de pelo negro. Eso la enfureció muchísimo, Momoko ya estaba harta de que la peli negra se metiera en varias peleas. Sólo suspiró y esperó a que la pelea terminará, ella sabía bien que Kaoru se enfurece más cuando la interrumpen en una pelea.

"Esto es estúpido, ¿ahora porqué pelea?" Dijo Momoko en voz baja.

"Mi hermano fue quién inicio la pelea, es por eso" le respondió un chico que estaba justo parado a la derecha de Momoko.

Momoko regresa a ver quién le respondió y vio a un chico con el cabello anaranjado y largo como el de ella con un montón de comida encima.

"¿Así?¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Porqué el idiota estaba aburrido y todo, el inicio la guerra de comida y ahora esta metido en una pelea"

"Hay dios, siempre va a ver hermanos que causen problemas"

"Dimelo a mi, yo soy siempre el que tiene que limpiar el desastre todos los malditos dias"

"Se nota que tenemos mucho en común, me llamo Momoko"

"Soy Brick"

"¡Momoko ahí estás!" Dijo Miyako acercándose a la peli roja.

"¡Miyako estás toda cubierta de comida!" Exclamó la peli roja.

"Lo se, entramos a cojer algo de comer como te lo dijimos, pero entramos y todos se lanzaban comida, la primera fue accidente pero ya luego todos nos empezaron a arrojar comida" dijo la rubia.

"Miyako no fue accidente el que Cadence te arrojó comida" dijo Boomer.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cadence también esta aquí?!" Preguntó Momoko sorprendida.

"Si, ella dijo que ha estado estudiando aqui hace dos años" dijo Miyako.

"Vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se supo nada de ella"dijo Momoko.

"Por otra parte, ¿dónde está Kaoru?" Preguntó Miyako.

"Está en medio de una pelea con el idiota de mi hermano" respondio Brick.

"No puede ser ahora ese tarado se esta volviendo a pelear" dijo Boomer dando un suspiro.

"Kaoru es igual ella siemp-" dijo la rubia siendo interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas que se abrieron a golpe dejando a todos en silencio.

"¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI?" Grito fuirioso el director.

* * *

**Bueno todo x hoy! Espero q les haya gustado!**

**Dudas, reviews? Son siempre bienvenidos! Los respondere en el siguiente capítulo! **

**Ciao!**


	9. El castigo

**hello! ya sea aca el cap 9! ya volvii de mii viaje! ahora regresó a escribir como se debe buenoo tambien digamos q pasa un poco ocupada con el colegio :D!**

**Carolin-LoveYou: jajajajajaja ya ahora todos consideran romántico las escenas con violencia! Ahii si =w= yo también ame esa parte mi Boomer al fin esta creciendo *llorando con orgullo* XD! La salsa pica, cualquier cosa q te arrojen a los ojos te duele o pica durisimo! Correcion ortografica es CADENCE se pronuncia Queydens **

**Luisa Lane: no creo q Kaoru se capaz de controlarse la próxima q vea a Butch. **

**Sonfran: jaja Kaoru y Butch ya pueden considerarse muertos. Boomer tan tierno como siepre X3. Bueno Brick tiene sus trucos bajo las magas XD. Al quien todos van a asesinar es a Butch mañana se inicia caseria!**

**Luci-sella: mucho suspenso lo se TT_TT **

**lovemikey23: ohh me alegro q te este gusto! Eso es siempre lo q mis oidos aman escuchar =w=**

**DnR5Cr : gracias :3 **

**shiro24kuro: jajajajaja buenooo asiii iniciamos el drama XDDDD PD Cadence es mujer no hombre **

**Disfrutenlo! **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **El castigo

"¡Pero que sucede aquí!" exclamo el director, viendo como todos los estudiantes guardaban silencio mientras con una mirada asesina buscaba al culpable de este desastre. "¡Tienen 10 segundos para decirme quien fue el responsable o de otra forma todos ustedes estarán castigados!"

Nadie, repito, nadie quería recibir un castigo por ser la primera semana, por lo cual todos abrieron espacio mientras señalaban con el dedo a Momoko, Brick, Miyako, Boomer, Kaoru y Butch.

"Bien con que estos son nuestros delincuentes eh, después de clase tendrán que limpiar la cafetería" dijo el director.

"¡Señor director, voy a ser sincera en este pero nosotras no fuimos!" Reclamo Momoko.

"Si señor, cuando nosotras entramos, todos ya estaban con la guerra de comida" dijo Miyako.

"Eso cambia un poco las cosas, pero se me informo que dos estudiantes se estaban peleando y eso no lo permitiré.¡Kaoru usted y ustedes tres chicos quedan castigados!" dijo el director.

"¡No es justo, fue el quien empezó la pelea!" dijo furiosa la pelinegra.

"¡Escúchame bien, yo solo te estaba lanzando comida, la que inicio con los golpes fuiste tu!" trato de defenderse Butch.

"¡No hay escusas!¡Los dos saben bien que no se permite ninguna pelea!" dijo el director "AHORA TODO EL MUNDO A CLASES".

Horas mas tarde...

Eran las 3 de tarde en Townsville, los chicos y Kaoru en este momento se encontraban limpiando el desastre de la cafetería. Kaoru no dejaba de mirar a Butch con una mirada de completo odio, era evidente que las cosas entre los dos no iba a parar ahí.

"Butch, eres tan idiota, esto nos llevara hasta el día siguiente" dijo fastidiado Boomer mientras limpiaba las mesas.

"Si, la próxima vez serás tu quien limpie tu desastre. Es increíble que Boomer y yo fuimos tan idiotas para jugar tu estúpido juego" dijo Brick limpiando el piso.

"Ustedes dos son tan aguafiestas, es de hace mucho que no teníamos diversión como esta" dijo el pelinegro arrimado contra la pared.

"Si, pero las otras veces no teníamos que limpiar tu maldito desastre" dijo Boomer tirando el trapo al piso.

"Hay Boomer deja de ser tan nena" dijo Butch torciendo los ojos.

"¡Y tu deja de ser tan idiota!" dijo el rubio molesto.

Mientras tanto con las chicas...

"Es increible que siendo la primera semana de clases, ya empieces a hacer problemas Kaoru" dijo Momoko con los ojos cerrados.

"Ya cállate, fue culpa de ese idiota que inicio todo" dijo la pelinegra trapeando los pisos.

"Un ángel no debe estar peleando contra las personas, debe protegerlas" dijo la peliroja mientras suspiraba.

"Ángel o no, ese idiota se lo merecía, la próxima vez me las va a pagar" dijo Kaoru con una mirada de odio.

En lo que las dos discutían, Miyako no dejaba de ver a Boomer, en verdad le parecía súper lindo. Además quería agradecerle de cierta forma, por haberla ayudado a pesar de que termino cubierta de comida.

Horas mas tarde...

Miyako se encontraba esperando a Boomer en la entrada de la del colegio. Le aviso a sus "hermanas" que se iba a quedar en la biblioteca central de la ciudad, y que no se preocuparan que posiblemente se podía demorar. Paso como 15 minutos, cuando el rubio salió acompañado de sus hermanos. La rubia no se atrevía decirle algo, pues al parecer los tres chicos se estaban gritando cosas entre ellos. Boomer luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, la observo, la mirada de la chica le decía claramente que se sentía un poco incomoda. El rubio dejo a sus hermanos y fue donde la chica.

"Oye Miyako, lamento mucho lo de hoy y por lo que mi hermano le causo problemas a tu amiga" dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado.

"No te preocupes Boomer, así sabe pasar. Te quería dar las gracias por ayudarme allá en la cafetería" dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

"No tienes porque agradecerlo, pero saliste toda manchada" dijo el rubio, ocultando su cara con sus manos, ya que estaba rojo como tomate.

"Eso es lo de menos, quisiera invitarte un helado" dijo Miyako un poco sonrojada de la vergüenza.

"Miyako, no es necesaria en verdad..." dijo Boomer cerrando los ojos.

"¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! ¡Boomer tiene novia, Bomer tiene novia!" Grito Butch apuntando con el dedo al rubio.

"¡Ya madura quieres!" Le grito Boomer.

"Boomer, anda presentanos a tu novia" dijo Butch con una mirada pícara.

"Miyako, ellos son mis hermanos, Brick y Butch. Y en segunda no es mi novia" dijo Boomer con una mirada de fastidio.

"Hola, un placer en conocerlos" dijo Miyako sonriendo.

"Me sorprende que un idiota y feo como Boomer, se consiga una chica tan linda como tu" dijo el pelinegro besándole la mano.

"Esto... s-solo somos... amigos" dijo la hermosa chica sonrojada.

"En ese caso deberías conseguirte otro amigo, nadie le habla a este perdedor" dijo Butch con otra sonrisa picara.

"¡Se pueden ir al diablo ya!" dijo Boomer un poco molesto.

"Ya, ya. Vámonos Brick de otro modo la reinita va a llorar" dijo burlonamente Butch saliendo del colegio junto con Brick.

-Pero esos nos si que son una molestia, sobre todo Butch, siempre buscan la manera de humillarme en publico o cuando hablo con cualquier chica- Pensó Boomer irritado.

"Pues... Boomer, ¿que decides, vienes o no?" pregunto timidamente Miyako.

"Ahora que lo dices, si voy" dijo Boomer. -Cualquier cosa para safarme de estos dos-.

* * *

**Hablo muucchoo escribo poco jaja todo x hoy! Prometo hacer el siguiente capitulo mas largo X3!**

**Cualquier pregunta sean libres de preguntar! Lo respondere en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Ciao!**


	10. Primera cita

**Hola que tal? Uff hasta que al fin subo un capitulo! Mis disculpas pero he pasado terriblemente ocupada con el colegio, aca en mi pais la vida me maltrata mucho TT_TT! Prometo que el próximo tratare de no demorarme tanto.**

**Ahora los reviews!**

**Luci-sella: jajajaja siii a veces no se como haran sus hermanos para soportar sus idioteces**

**Sonfran: jajajaja a el le espera mil cosas por ser busca pleitos**

**Jonetsu- Teki' Rida: jajajaja lo see Boomer es un diablillo sexy XDDDD me alegro que te guste la historia espero seguir haciendo lo mejor para que te siga gustando :P**

**Guest: gracias :P**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: **Primera cita

Pasado 15 minutos, Miyako y Boomer llegaron a la heladería Baskin Robbin. Boomer como quería agradarle le abre la puerta y le pregunta si desea algo. Miyako asienta con la cabeza y le dice que pida un banana split. Con el eso el rubio va a la caja y al poco rato aparece con un banana split con helado de mora, chocolate y vainilla, cubierta de crema y salsa de chocolate.

"Aqui esta Miyako, disfrutalo" dijo Boomer mientras se sentaba.

"Gracias Boomer" dijo la rubia mientras con cojia con una cuchara un poco del postre. "Se ve ve que tu no eres de por aquí Boomer, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Jaja, si no soy de aca, yo y mis hermanos hemos pasado viajando toda nuesta vida, conosco el mundo como la palma de mi mano" le dijo el rubio sonriendole.

"¿Asi? ¿Por donde más han viajado?" Dijo la rubia con una mirada divertida.

"Bueno, hemos viajado por Italia, España, Brazil, Japón, Madagascar, Egipto, Francia y un montón de paises más".

"¿Has viajado a Francia? ¡Yo siempre he deciado ir allá, he escuchado que el arte es muy hermoso al igual que sus museos!" Dijo la Miyayo muy asombrada.

"Si es lindo viajar por el mundo, si la vida me sonrie, quizás te llevare la próxima si llego a viajar a Francia" dijo Boomer.

"¿Lo dices enserio Boomer?"

"Si, te lo prometo".

"Aww eres el mejor" dijo la rubia mientras le daba un tierno abrazo al rubio.

"Bueno, para eso estan los amigos" dijo el rubio sonrojado devolviendole el abrazo. "¿Tu Miyako has viajado alguna ves?"

"Eh, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a conocer lugares geniales como tu Boomer, Townsville siempre ha sido mi hogar".

"Ya veo, ¿y eso porqué se debe?" Le pregunto el rubio mirandola de manera coqueta.

"Ehh, la verdad no tengo familia, solo vivo con mi abuela, y... bueno mi abuela es muy tradicional y nunca le ha gustado la idea de salir de la ciudad" dijo Miyako un poco apenada por mentirle.

"Mmm, ya veo tu abuela debe de quererte mucho como para no dejarte poner un solo pie en el extranjero" dijo el rubio. "Pero sabes una cosa Miyako"

"¿Que cosa?" Preunto la chica arqueando la ceja.

"Llevo muy poco aca en Townsville, y bueno como tu eres la primera chica que conosco de aqui, me gustaría que me dieras un recorrido aca por la ciudad y mostrasme que cosas buenas tienen" Le dijo sonriendole.

"Sería un placer Boomer, como recién estamos empezando clases y aun no mandan tarea, podríamos ir a recorrer la ciudad en está o la próxima semana" dijo la rubia sonrojandose.

"Dame tu número y ahí estaremos hablando" dijo el rubio sacando su celular.

Con ambos intercambiaron números, terminaron de como su banano y ambos se dirigieron a sus casas, ya que Miyako le dijo a Boomer que su "abuelita" no le dejaba quedarse a fuera tanto tiempo si s trataba de dias de escuela. Miyako se dirigió a un callejón escondido cambiando a su forma angelical, se dirigio para su casita en las nubes con una tierna sonrisa, para ella Boomer es un chico muy agradable, aunque se conocían bien poquito ella sentia que ella y el rubio se volverían los mejores amigos.

Llegando a la entrada de su casa, la rubia guarda sus alas para entrar, abre la puerta y ve a sus hermanas sentadas en el sillón viendo una pelicula, bueno la pelinegra estaba sentada de cabeza, mientras que la peliroja estaba abrazando sus piernas comiendo palomitas.

"Hola chicas ya volvi" dijo Bubbles sonriendoles,

"Hola Bubbles" le respondio Blossom

"Cuenta, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?" Dijo Buttercup sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

"¿Qué cita? Si les dije que me iba a la biblioteca" dijo la rubia.

"Si como no, cuándo volábamos de regresó te vi con esos idiotas de la cafetería. Escupe la verdad" le dijo Buttercup con cara de desinterezada.

"Bueno, lo dije para salir con el, pero el me invito a mi, solo nos fuimos a la heladería a comer un banana split" dijo la rubia tratando de no sonrojarse.

"Estamos recién iniciando la vida en otro colegio y ya te sales con tus citas, dale más suave con los hombres hermana" Dijo Buttercup.

"Buttercup, solo trato de ser amigable es todo, además no soy de esas que solo quieren causar la gran impresión en el primer día de clases" dijo Bubbles con un inmenso sonrojo en el rostro.

La rubia se dirigió para su habitación entrando y cerrando la puerta con seguro, abrió su armario y busco una caja de zapatos que la tenia bien escondida, la abrió y saco un pequeño libro color blanco que tenía hojas de papel ceda, tenia su nombre escrito en letras doradas, ese pequeño libro resultaba ser el diario de aquella chica. Bubbles se dirigio a su pequeño escritorio que estaba al piemde la ventana y se dispuso a escribir lo bien que lo habia pasado.

"_Querido diario,_

_Este dia la he pasado de maravilla, ese chico llamado Boomer resulta ser un chico del todo agradable, es el primero que conosco del colegio, hoy dia me fui a la heladeria con él, me contó que es de alguna parte del extranjero, que ha viajado por el mundo, conoce Francia, la tierra que siempre he deciado ir, prometió llevarme allá la próxima vez que viajara. Es un chico muy pero muy agradable y deseo con todo mi corazón ser una buena amiga para el"._

* * *

**cortando aquii por el moento, ya se menos labia y mas escritura, en fin tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos ya que me he dado cuenta de que son TAN cortos!**

**cualquier review es bienvenido lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo **

**bye bye**


	11. El recorrido por Townsville

**Hola lamento haberme tardado mucho en actualizar esta historia, pase por un bloque mental de mierda que ni se imaginan, no sabia q escribir, pero ya al fin la inspiración llego jajajaja disfruten del capitulo!**

**Nota: He decidido q no respondere mas los reviews por aca en los capitulos, desde ahora los respondere por mensajes :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **El recorrido por Townsville

Tal como se habían prometido hace unos días, Miyako llevo a Boomer, un sábado, a dar un recorrido por toda la ciudad de Townsville. El rubio se quedo muy sorprendido, no era la típica ciudad pequeña, ¡si no era una ciudad enorme! Tenía restaurantes de 5 estrellas, fantásticos museos artísticos en los cuales Miyako admiraba mucho y también tenía un parque de atracciones. Pero lo qué más dejo sorprendido al ojiazul, fue la parte japonesa de la ciudad. Como le había dicho a Miyako que en uno de sus "viajes" él había ido a Japón y que también tenía conocimientos de las costumbres qué hacían allá, la invitaría a conocer la cultura japonesa en ese lugar algún día.

En este momento se encontraban en el parque de atracciones, ambos estaban sentados en una banca comiendo hot dog y bebiendo soda; ya se habían subido a un par de montañas rusas, en las cuáles terminaron hecho un desastre.

"Boomer-kun, ¿qué tal la estás pasando?" pregunto la chica con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

"La estoy pasando increíble, está ciudad es mejor de lo que me imaginaba" dijo Boomer sonriendole dulcemente.

"Me alegra que la estés pasando bien" respondió contenta la rubia.

"Jaja, lo que más me agrada, es la parte japonesa, ojalá la comida allí sea buena" le dijo el ojiazul.

"Boomer, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?" le pregunto la rubia.

"Me encanta el sushi" le respondió el rubio.

"¿Enserio? ¿Como te puede gustar el pescado crudo?" Preguntó Miyako un poco asqueada.

"Sabes el sushi no sólo se basa en pescado crudo, también hay algunos que son cocinados" le respondio Boomer.

"¿Sushi cocinado? Eso es imposible" murmuró Miyako.

"Nada es imposible, verás, en uno de mis viajes, trabajé en un restaurante, en donde hacíamos sushi, pero también preparabamos otto tipo de sushi qué es cocinado, a eso se le llama rollos, es una delicia" le dijo el rubio.

"Wow, ¿enserio eres chef?" Preguntó Miyako sorprendida.

"Básicamente si, lo soy, pero mi especialidad es preparar sushi y pasta, algún día de estos te haré probar" dijo el chico sonriendo.

"De aseguro eres un buen cocinero" le dijo la ojiceleste con una pequeña risita.

"En fin, ven vamos a otro juego" dijo Boomer poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo una mano para ayudar a que Miyako se levante, lo cuál acepto.

"Está bien, hagamos el ultimo juego, está vez tú eliges" dijo Miyako con la cara levemente roja.

"¿Estas segura que quieres que yo elija el juego?" le pregunto Boomer arqueando la ceja.

"Si, ya me dejaste escoger los dos primeros, ahora te dejare escoger" dijo la chica.

"Bueno, en este caso vamos a ese" dijo señalando el juego detrás de la rubia.

Miyako volteo a ver a cual juego se refería y solo sentía que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Boomer estaba apuntando a una casa, pero no una casa cualquiera, sino era una mansión embrujada, era negra y espantosa. Oh genial, Boomer la iba a llevar al sitio donde se habitaban sus dos grandes debilidades: la oscuridad y los monstruos.

"Miyako, ¿que pasa? Estas toda pálida" dijo Boomer muy preocupado.

"N-no me pasa n-na-da, ven… va-mos" dijo la pobre chica muy nerviosa.

"Se ve que no te agrada mucho la idea, ven vamos a otro juego" dijo el rubio tratando de calmarla.

"No no, ven va-vamos yo esta-re bien, n-no te preocupes por mi" dijo Miyako tomando la mano del rubio para arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la mansión.

Miyako más pálida no podía estar, sentía que la presión se le subía, su corazón le latía a mil por hora; la mansión era extremadamente horrible en su interior. Mala idea, en eso pensaba la chica, la mayoría del recorrido fue bastante oscuro, apenas había una gota de luz. En varias ocasiones menos esperadas, salían criaturas monstruosas, zombies comiendo cadáveres, vampiros, hombre lobos, inclusive hubo un rato que la pobre Miyako casi moría de un infarto, cuando un carnicero todo embarrado de sangre, con sus bolsillos de sus pantalones y del delantal estaban llenos de partes humanas, le empezó a segur. Boomer al ver como Miyako lloraba del miedo, la cargo en sus brazos, le pidió que cerrara los ojos y se cubriera los odios con las manos, para poder cargarla sin problema a la salida. Una vez a fuera, Miyako abrazo a Boomer con mucha fuerza, mientras lloraba dejando ir su miedo, Boomer le regreso el abrazo y mientras esperaba que Miyako esté más tranquila. El rubio se sintió mal por haber sugerido entrar al juego, pensó en hacerle algo especial para hacerla olvidar el mal rato, que el robo, (sin querer queriendo) le hizo tener.

"Miyako de haberme dicho que no te gustaban las mansiones embrujadas, no hubiéramos entrado y te evitabas el buen susto que tuviste" dijo el ojiazul besando la frente de la ojiceleste.

"Lo siento, no quería que me vieras como una miedosa" sollozo Miyako.

"Pues no está bien, no deberías dejarte forzar hacer algo que no sea de tu agrado, solo causara que te duela más" dijo Boomer acariciándole la espalda. "Quiero recompensarte por el mal rato".

"No tienes por qué hacerlo" dijo Miyako viéndolo a los ojos.

"No hay ningún problema, te veo en el parque mañana al medio dia, porfavor se puntual" dijo el rubio besándole su suave mejilla.

"Vale te vere mañana".

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy!**

**Los reviews son bienvenidos!**

**Byee!**


	12. El pic-nic

**Hola hermosas criaturas del internet. Aqui BlackAngel1454 con el siguente capitulo de esta historia. Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: **El pic-nic

* * *

AL DIA SIGUENTE

* * *

-Ah esta un poco retrasada- pensó Boomer mirando la hora en su teléfono.

Boomer ya llevaba como unos 20 minutos esperando en la entrada del parque con una canasta de pic-nic en la mano. Él llevaba puesto un hoodie azul oscuro, unos jeans negros y unos converse azules (**Nota de autor:** no se que carajos tengo con los converses, lo unico que les puedo decir es que son mis zapatos favoritos XD). Estaba esperando con impaciencia la llegada de la rubia, él hizo lo posible para salir temprano de su casa para evitar ser jodido por los idiotas de sus hermanos, y hubiera agradecido que Miyako hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero nooo. Él ya sabia bien como eran las mujeres cuando se trataba de una cita, siempre tienen el mal habito de llegar tarde porque siempre se tardaban en arreglarse para una simple cita. Espera, ¿una cita? No, el rubio sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. Esto no era una cita, Boomer la invitó a salir solo como amiga.

Al rato Boomer, vio como a lo lejos una figura se acerbaba, al instante el chico reconoció que era Miyako. ¡Pero qué hermosa estaba! Miyako estaba usando una chaqueta rosada, un vestido azul y botas cafés (**Nota de autor:** sip es ropa del anime :)) Tenía su hermosa cabellera dorada suelta y alisada. Boomer la miraba boqui abierta con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

"Oi, Boomer-kun" le saludó Miyako con una bella sonrisa.

"Miyako-san, te ves hermosa" dijo Boomer, su sonrojo había aumentado con lo que acababa de decir.

"Gracias Boomer. Disculpame por haberme tardado mucho" dijo Miyako.

"No te preocupes, de todas formas, yo recién acabé de llegar" dijo Boomer sonriéndole un poco. "Ven vamos".

Los dos entran al parque y se dirigen al centro de éste, donde había una laguna, no muy grande ni muy pequeña. Boomer sacó un mantel blanco que estaba guardado adentro de la canasta. La desdoblo y la coloco en el ceped para qué él y Miyako pudieran sentarse. Después sacó varios ingredientes de la canasta y se dispuso hacer la comida.

"¿Qué vas hacer de comer?" Preguntó la hermosa chica.

"Recuerdas que te dije que fui chef en un restaurante de sushi".

"Ehhh si, lo recuerdo".

"En ese caso ya creó que tienes una idea de lo que estoy haciendo".

"¿Vas a preparar sushi? Pero Boomer tú sabés que no me gusta".

"¿Lo has probado alguna vez?".

"No".

"Entonces como vas a decir que no te gusta, si ni siquiera lo has probado. Solo relájate que no le voy a poner nada crudo".

"¿Estás seguro?".

"Si, y te aseguro que te va a gustar".

"De acuerdo, confío en ti".

El chico le sonrió y se enfocó en terminar de preparar la comida. Hizo unos tipos de "rollos", cómo él lo sabe llamar, qué uno tenia relleno de cangrejo, otro lo había prendido con un licor especial y otro tenía xomo un pedazo de salmón cocinado con una deliciosa salsa.

"Boomer-kun todo esto se ve esquisito" dijo Miyako asombrada.

"Jaja, gracias. Es hora de comer" dijo Boomer mientras sostenía un par de palillos chinos.

"Estoo... Boomer no se cómo usar los palillos chinos" dijo Miyako un poco avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, yo te daré de comer" dijo Boomer agarrando un pedazo del rollo con los palillos y lo acercó a la boquita de la chica. "Muy bien, cierra los ojos y abre la boca".

"¿Para qué cerrar los ojos?" Preguntó la rubia arqueando la ceja.

"Confía en mí, es para que puedas disfrutar mejor el sabor" dijo Boomer. "Ahora di ahhh".

"Ahh" repitió Miyako cerrando sus ojos.

El rubio metió con cuidado el rollito en la noquita de la chica, y le susurró en el oído que ya podía masticarlo. Miyako cerró su boquita y se tomó su tiempo para saborearlo. Luego Boomer notó como sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosadas y su boca había tomado esta forma 3.

"Boomer ésto está delicioso" dijo Miyako dando pequeños aplausos con sus manos.

"Me alegra que te gustará" dijo el chico sonriendole dulcemente.

Con eso su día pasó volando. Boomer había traido ingredientes extra en caso de que Miyako se quedará con ganas y pasaron sentados ahí, comiendo el resto del día hasta estar satisfechos. Luego se recostaron en el mantel mirando las formas de las nubed hasta que anochesio. Boomer le dijo a Miyako que lo siguiera a una colina no muy alta que estaba cerca del parqué. Al llegar a la cima, se podía ver perfectamente el área japonesa de la ciudad, pero el problema esque la atmósfera se había tornado oscura, causando terror en la rubia.

"Boomer aquí estada todo oscuro" dijo Miyako aterrada.

"Espera y verás" le respondió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el área japonesa empezaron a salir unas lámparas encendidas que iban flotando por el cielo, iluminando todo a sunpaso. Miyako se quedo asombrada en como la oscuridad de la noche se había tornado en algo tan bello. Miró como luego las lámparas pasaron flotando por encima de ellos dejando ver su belleza y hasta incluso luciérnagas habían salido para hacer este momento mucho mas hermoso de lo que ya era.

"Esto es hermoso" fijo Miyako apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, causando un leve sonrojo en el chico.

"Y falta la mejor parte" dijo Boomer luego apoyando su sabeza encima de la cabeza de Miyako abrazandola.

De ahí empezaron a estallar los fuegos artificiales. Los dos se quedaron ahí cogidos de la mano mirando como este espectáculo de colores había concluido su noche.

* * *

**Bien esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!**


	13. Se mi caballero

**Hola hermosas criaturitas del internet, aca les dejo el cap 13!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Se estaba aproximando, poco a poco, el día en que Miyako cumpliría sus 16 años. Estos días ha pasado ocupada reservando el salón y probándose hermosos vestidos. Esa noche iba a ser su noche de brillar, su momento de ser una princesa. Esa noche todo, absolutamente todo debía ser perfecto. Por los trabajos que anteriormente ella había tenido y con la ayuda de sus hermanas, todo se había logrado reservar y comprar, el dinero no fue ningún problema para las tres. Solo le faltaba una cosa, un último detalle, alguien de suma importancia... su caballero. Si su caballero, la segunda persona más importante de la fiesta, esa persona es la encargada de que la chica, la hermosa cumpleañera pase la mejor noche de su vida.

Pero el problema era... que no sabía quién podia ser.

Miyako no conocía tan bien a todos sus compañeros y a penas conocía a dos de ellos quiénes eran Mitch y Mike, pero el chico con quién en verdad se llevaba mejor era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Him Boomer Yosho Jojo. Estos últimos meses Miyako y Boomer habían salido todos los viernes, conversaban de largo casi todas las noches por teléfono y a veces cuándo podían se ayudaban con las tareas. La rubia sentía que ya había formado un lazo fuerte con Boomer, sentía un cariño especial hacia él que nunca había sentido con nadie más a excepción de que fuera con sus hermanas.

Definitivamente Boomer debía ser su caballero.

"¡Señorita Gotokuji preste atención!" Le regaño su profesor interrumpido sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento profesor" dijo Miyako sonrojándose de la vergüenza de que todos los presentes regresaron a verla.

**DIIIIIING**

"Hasta ahí finalizamos con la lección de hoy" dijo el profesor. "Que pasen una buena tarde jóvenes".

"Igual usted señor profesor" le respondieron todos los estudiantes al salir del salón.

"Oye Miyako andas despistada últimamente" dijo Kaoru acercándose donde la rubia.

"No es verdad" protestó.

"Claro que si, esta es como la sexta vez ennla semana qué un profesor te llama la atención" dijo Kaoru.

"Okey, nos vemos en la cafetería" respondieron Momoko y Kaoru.

"Es verdad Miyako-san, si que estás despistada" dijo Momoko uniéndose a la conversación y mostraba preocupación en su rostro. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"No es nada" dijo Miyako totalmente sonrojada y acelerando su paso.

"¿No estarás pensando en Boomer o si?" Le preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida.

"Qué no es nada, y claro que no, no estoy pensando en él" dijo Miyako deteniéndose de repente y viéndolas con una mirada de enojo.

"Miyako por la cara que pones es muy obvio que estás pensando en él" dijo Kaoru. "Andas dinos en qué pensabas".

"Bueno bueno si estaba pensando en Boomer, pensaba en que él podría ser un buen candidato para ser mi caballero en mi fiesta de 16 años" dijo Miyako.

"¿Ese idiota? ¿Porqué no pudiste escoger a alguien mejor que él?" Dijo Kaoru un poco decepcionada.

"¡Boomer no es un idiota Kaoru!" Le protestó la rubia. "Es una linda persona una vez qué lo conoces bien".

"¿Miyako-san te gusta Boomer?" Le pregunto Momoko.

"Boomer me agrada mucho. No lo se, pero creo que siento algo especial por él" -respondió la rubia con un rosado leve en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y él lo sabe?"

"No, aún no se lo digo, tengo planeado hacerlo después de clases" dijo. "Adelántense ustedes, yo tengo que ir a entregar unos papeles a un profesor."

-A ver Boomer me dijo que su locker estaba en el segundo piso a lado del laboratorio y que era el cuarto de la segunda fila- pensó la chica mientras subía por las escaleras. Volteo a ver a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera caminando por allí.

"Uff pasillos despejados" se dijo en voz bajita y se dirigió al locker del rubio, abrió su mochila y de ahí saco un sobre celeste y en la parte de atrás de ese sobre estaba escrito un "lee esto cuando puedas", cerro su mochila y metió la carta en uno de los delgados huecos de la puerta.

"Espero que Boomer acepte la propuesta."

***P.O.V de Boomer***

Maldición pero que libro mas aburrido que nos hicieron leer, por suerte ya es recreo lo cual puedo ir a la biblioteca a tomar una siesta, pero antes tengo que sacar el estúpido libro de química de mi locker. Me dirige a mi locker, subiendo con demasiada pereza las putas escaleras, me acerque y lo abrí, al mismo tiempo un trozo de papel color celeste cayo. Cogí ese pedazo de papel notando que en realidad era un sobre. ¿Es acaso esto una carta? ¿De quién puede ser? Sin embargo cuando leí la parte de atrás de inmediato reconocí la letra de Miyako. No entiendo porque me escribe una carta cuando le he dicho que puede decirme sin problema las cosas de en la cara, pero bueno no la juzgo, hay cosas que a ella le avergüenza para decirlo en publico o a solas. Abrí la carta por curiosidad a lo que me quiera decir, la carta decía lo siguiente:

"_Q__uerido Boomer:_

_En primero ya se que me has dicho que cualquier cosa te lo diga de frente, pero en este caso es un poco diferente lo que te quiero pedir. Antes que nada sabemos bien que t__ú__ y yo nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos inseparables y como tu mejor amiga quiero darte las gracias por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, me has apoyado en todo y siempre estas allí cuando mas lo necesito, también me encanta cuando salimos, eres el único que hasta ahorita ha logrado divertirme mucho. En verdad muchas gracias por ser el mejor amigo en todo el mundo._

_En fin eso no era lo que te quería decir, como t__ú sabes mi fiesta de cumpleaños esta por venir y me gustaría, con todo el corazón, que seas mi caballero, t__ú sabes para bailar el vals y pasarla bien como se debe esa noche. Piénsalo si. Te veré hoy en la parte de atrás de la escuela, estaré junto al árbol del sakura._

_Atentamente,_

_Miyako Gotokuji._

_PD: En el sobre te deje las invitaciones para ti y para tus hermanos._"

No puede evitar que la cara se me ponga tan roja con a ver leído aquella propuesta. No me esperaba que de todos los hombres que se morían por ella me fuera a escoger. Miyako tú sabes bien que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Si Miyako quiere que sea su caballero, pues seré su caballero y es noche, haré que sea la mejor noche de su vida.

***Un par de horas mas tarde***

Al fin las clases ya acabaron, y menos mal que no mandaron tarea para mañana ,lo cual significa que podre dormir con tranquilidad todita la tarde hoy. Pero antes de irme a mi casa tengo que ir a ver a Miyako a decirle que si acepto su propuesta, me fui a la parte trasera de la escuela y la vi parada debajo del árbol de sakura dándome la espalda tal cual me lo había dicho. Por suerte les dije a Brick y Butch que me quede castigado y que iría más tarde a casa, cualquier escusa me sirve para que estos dos me dejen tranquilo por una puta vez. El viento apenas soplaba y podía notar que todas las flores de aquel árbol ya estaban todas florecidas. Me acerque donde Miyako y le susurre a su oído:

"¿Te hice esperar mucho?"

"¡Boomer, por dios, te he dicho muchas veces que no me asustes así!" me dijo fastidiada.

"Jajajajaja debes empezar a acostumbrarte, tú sabes bien que así soy yo" dije riéndome muy fuerte.

"No es chistoso siempre me asustas en los momentos menos esperados" me dijo con una cara roja de enfado, pero Miyako si te vieras que caras mas adorables que sabes hacer.

"Hay vamos, no es tan malo, admítelo que a veces te hago reír" le dije.

"Bueno eso si es verdad" me respondió.

"En fin cambiando el tema, leí la carta que me diste" solté el tema de inmediato, causando que las mejillas de Miyako se pongan rosadas y eso incluye las mías.

"¿Y que te parece?" pregunto un poco nerviosa.

"No me imaginaba que la mujer mas hermosa del planeta llegara a pedirme esta clase de cosas" me sonroje recalcando que la llame hermosa. "Así que *Viéndola a los ojos* acepto ser tu caballero".

"¡¿Enserio aceptas?!" exclamo emocionada.

"Si así es y veras que conmigo paremos una noche excelente, la mejor noche que una chica que esta por cumplir sus 16 pudiera desear" le dije sonriendo dulcemente.

"¡Gracias Boomer eres lo máximo!".

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy hasta la proxima!**

**Las PPG y los RRB pertencen a Craig McCracken.**

**¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!**


End file.
